Mi Vecino
by Ana-91
Summary: AU Casas juntas, familias juntas, amigos juntos, vidas juntas, un terrible accidente lo cambia todo ¿Podrán volver a encontrarse, despues de años de trágica soledad? Seto x Joey, dejen sus comentarios, Cap 5 Up!
1. Mi nuevo Vecino

MI VECINO

HOLA! Bien, este es mi nueva historia, la cual tiene como pareja principal, a petición de ustedes y de mi agrado, a Joey y Kaiba. Es un fic original (bueno, yo digo) y espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews.

Disclaimer: ¿Tea ya ha muerto? No...¡Rayos! todavía no es mío

CAPÍTULO 1:

Joseph Wheeler, mejor conocido como Joey, era un niño como todos.

Tenía una buena familia, compuesta por un amoroso padre y una protectora madre; vivía en una casa común, ni muy ostentosa ni muy pobre, sino ideal.

No le faltaba nada en sus necesidades primordiales, como alimentación, educación, salud, entre otras...En pocas palabras, llevaba una vida tranquila como la de cualquier otro niño de 6 años.

Pero si algo podría desear en esos momentos, era compañía. No es que fuera un chico solitario o poco sociable, sino todo lo contrario, era muy inquieto, alegre y extrovertido, mas sin embargo, no tenía vecinos de la edad, ni hermanos y sus padres todavía lo veían muy chico como para ir a casa de sus amigos de la escuela.

Trataban de alegrar a Joey, comprandole cuanto juguete nuevo saliera a la venta, pero de que le servía el mejor juguete del mundo si no lo podía compartir o al menos disfrutar con alguien mas.

El pequeño constantemente les pedía a sus padres por un hermanito, pues siempre escuchaba a sus compañeros de clase comentar lo divertido que era jugar con sus hermanos mayores o menores, pero los padres de Joey todavía no tenían planeado ampliar la familia, por lo que empezó a desistir en el intento.

Pasaron algunos meses, y Joey regresaba de la escuela junto con su padre como lo hacía cualquier otro día, pero al saludar a su madre, esta lo recibió con una agradable noticia.

-Hola mami!

-Hola Joey, adivina que?, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa querido- le dijo muy sonriente su madre

-¿qué es? ¿qué es?- dijo el pequeño casi saltando de la emoción

-Recuerdas que hace tiempo, Los Smith se fueron de la ciudad y vendieron la casa?

-Si...pero eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó confundido

-Bueno, pues que ya la compraron, y se trata de una familia como la nuestra- al ver que su hijo todavía no la comprendía, la señora añadió- tienen un hijo de tu edad, con el cual presiento te llevarás muy bien; hablé con ellos esta mañana y me pareció un niño muy educado...

-Quieres decir que ya tendré con quien jugar por las tardes?- pregunto con ilusión su hijo

-Así es Joey, ¿no es una buena noticia?

-Siii!!!, ¿cuándo podré ir a verlo?

-mmm...despues de comer iremos todos- añadió su padre, contento de ver a su hijo tan ilusionado

-Bien hijo, solo comportate y no toques nada, todavía no terminan de desempacar ¿si?

-Esta bien mamá

Por fin estaba frente a la casa, ansioso por conocer a su nuevo vecino, esperaba llevarse bien con ese él, ya que sería su compañero de juegos y con suerte uno más de sus compañeros de clase, ahora que recien empezaba el nuevo curso.

Su madre tocó la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos, una señora de aspecto calmado y amable los recibió, se podía apreciar que no pasaba de los 30 años, llevaba su largo y lacio cabello castaño recogido por una pañoleta, la cual absorbía el sudor de su frente, parecía un poco agitada.

-Buenas tardes, veo que viene con toda su familia Sra. Wheeler

-Así es, pero llámame Elena, al fin y al cabo somos de la misma edad

-Pues mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Raquel Kaiba –dijo dirigiendose a su padre y Joey - Veo que tu eres el pequeño Joey, tu madre me habló mucho sobre ti, de seguro le agradarás a mi hijo....solo es un poco introvertido, pero..

-¿qué es introvertido?- preguntó confundido

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ahora los presento, por favor pasen- la mujer se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a las tres personas.

Por dentro la casa estaba casi vacía, sino fuera por los montones de cajas que se había encontrado desempacando unos minutos antes la mujer y los muebles que acababan de acomodar las personas de la mudanza.

-Por favor, ignoren el desorden, apenas me encuentro desempacando- los guió hacia lo que paracía iría a ser la sala, donde ya se encontraban varios sillones- tomen asiento, enseguida vuelvo

Al cabo de unos minutos la sra. Kaiba regresó con un niño detrás de sus piernas.

-Vamos Seto saluda a los vecinos

Lentamente salió de su escondite era poco mas alto que Joey, de apariencia tímida y seria, tenía el cabello castaño y lacio como su madre y poseía unos profundos ojos azules, probablemente heredados de su padre, los cuales impresionaron a Joey, quien lo observaba atentamente.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Seto Kaiba- Dijo el niño haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Hola! Soy Joey - saludó entusiasta como siempre

-Bien, creo que ustedes desearan jugar, el cuarto de Seto esta arriba- ofreció la sra. Kaiba

-Yo te llamaré cuando nos vayamos cielo, descuida- añadió la madre del rubio

-Perfecto! Vamos Seto –Y tomándolo de una mano, sin nisiquiera preguntar, Joey arrastro al niño hasta lo que le pareció su habitación, al tener cajas de juguetes dentro y una pequeña cama que hacía juego con las paredes azules.

Al estar los dos dentro, Joey soltó a Seto, y se miraron detenidamente el uno al otro, como inspeccionandose..

-Deja de verme- pidió avergonzado el chico mas alto, ante la escrupulosa mirada del rubio

-Es que eres muy bonito- dijo haciendo sonrojar al otro – en especial me gustan tus ojos azules, me recuerdan el mar...

-eh..este....gracias...a mi tambien me gustan los tuyos... son muy extraños, casi dorados, como tu cabello...

Siguieron observandose por unos segundos más, antes de que Joey hablara de nuevo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a vivir aquí, ya tendré con quien jugar, ya no estaré solo

-Yo tampoco

-¿Irás a la escuela mañana?

-Si, despues de hablar con la sra. Wheeler mi mamá me dijo que estaré en el mismo salón que tu

-Grandioso!- el niño decidió inspeccionar la habitación, pasando por las cajas y viendo los variados juguetes de Seto

-Wow tienes muchos juguetes, ¿podemos jugar con ellos?

-De acuerdo

Ambos pequeños pasaron un buen rato jugando y contandose historias de su vida antes de conocerse, se entendieron al instante, paracía que ese sería el comienzo de una buena amistad, y lo mejor de todo es que ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo...

CONTINUARÁ...

Y bien, que les ha parecido, talvez el principio es un poco aburrido, pero prometo que falta poco para que crescan y comienzen sus tragedias, (que mala soy ¬¬)

En verdad espero que les haya gustado y por lo que mas quieran, por favor dejen reviews, eso me dice que hay gente leyendo esto y que le gusta, pues si no, me deprimiría y dejaría de escribir (que dramática ¬¬U)

En fin, quiero saber que les ha parecido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, no cuesta nada


	2. Mis nuevos Amigos

****

**MI VECINO**

Hola! He vuelto, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, por fin conseguí un poco de tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, fueron una gran fuente de apoyo para mi.

**Annakoreta:** Gracias! Tu fuiste mi primer review en esta historia, aparte de que me enviaste dos ., me alegró mucho que te gustara esta historia, espero te guste este capi .

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** Gracias por tu review, bueno en este fic cambie un poco las personalidades, pero solo es momentáneo, ya verás como toma forma todo. Con lo de los demás personajes, espero complacerte con este capi.

**Chibi Bakura:** ¡Que lindo nombre! Jejeje, es que adoro a Bakura, en fin Gracias por tu review, que gusto que te haya gustado este fic, y como tu lo dijiste este apenas es el comienzo, disfruta este capítulo .

**Gochi Glay Lover:** Gracias por tu review y por tu danza de la lluvia, pues aunque no lo creas nos cayó un tormentón aquí en Monclova (que por cierto esta a dos horas de Mty, cuando quieres visitarme ), espero te guste este capítulo.

**Forfirith:** Gracias por tu review! Me hace felíz que te guste mi historia, continúa leyendo y disfruta este capi .

**Esther:** Gracias por tu review! Jejeje, no dudes que continuaré, por lo pronto tu continúa leyendo y mandandome review jejeje .

**Guerrera Lunar:** Gracias por tu review! Y tambien a Rex, que gusto que les agradó mi historia, me dieron muchos ánimos, en fin, disfruten este capítulo y continúen leyendo .

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

****

****

****

Esé sería su primer día en la escuela de aquella nueva ciudad a la cual acababa de mudarse; si algo le molestaba de su familia era que siempre se cambiaban de casa constantemente.

Eso lo frustraba de cierta forma, pues apenas y lograba conseguir amigos, y adaptarse a la nueva forma de vida que llevaría en ese lugar, su padre decía que debían irse porque así se lo exigía su trabajo y por consiguiente dejaba de verlos.

Por eso era solitario, prefería no ser amigable y tener amigos, pues sabía que el gusto no le duraría mucho y pronto tendría que olvidarse de ellos.

Pero el día anterior conoció a alguien como él, no que fuera serio o tímido, sino que tambien se encontraba solo. Por lo que le contó Joey, el pasaba las tardes aburrido en su casa, pues su madre, muy sobreprotectora, no lo dejaba salir solo a la calle y sus amigos vivían en zonas mas alejadas de la ciudad. Tambien le había pedido a sus padres, al igual que él, un hermanito, mas había obtenido la misma respuesta.

Seto pensó que fue por sus similitudes por lo que se habían llevado tan bien desde el principio, Joey era un niño muy alegre y divertido, parecido a él cuando no se tenían que cambiar de casa, según recordaba.

Hoy lo vería de nuevo, de echo en ese mismo momento, pues ya avanzaba por los corredores de la escuela primaria de la ciudad Domino, donde cursaría su primer grado, solo esperaba terminarlo en el mismo lugar. Había muchos niños y maestros caminando rápidamente por los múltiples pasillos, estaba seguro que si no fuera porque su madre lo guiaba en estos momentos a su nuevo salón, estaría totalmente perdido.

Se detuevieron frente a una puerta de madera con un letrero que decía 1 A. Si, el ya sabía leer, porque aunque fuera todavía muy pequeño para hacerlo, el no era un niño común y corriente como ya lo habían notado sus padres y anteriores maestros, él era un genio...aunque Seto no lo supiera.

-Bien hijo, te dejaré aquí, portate bien y que tengas un buen día –lo abraza y lo besa dulcemente en la frente, Seto responde el abrazo y se despide de su madre.

Se puede decir que esta nervioso, pero no tanto como en otras veces, pues al menos ya conoce a uno de sus futuros compañeros. La puerta se abre y deja ver a la que sería su futura maestra, una joven de aspecto amable y simpático, con un aire casi maternal que lo alienta a pasar, y en frente del resto de los niños, lo presenta.

-Bueno niños, el es Seto Kaiba, acaba de mudarse a la ciudad y será su nuevo compañero, tratenlo muy bien..

Joey reconoce inmediatamente a su amigo y llama a la maestra- señorita, aquí hay un asiento disponible para Seto

-Gracias Joey- Seto levanta la mirada al reconocer aquella voz, efectivamente su amigo lo saludaba sonriente y le señalaba un asiento a su lado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Seto toma su lugar sin dejar de ser observado por los demás niños, aunque se podría decir que ya está acostumbrado, después de tener alrededor de 3 mudanzas el año pasado, quien no..

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llegó el momento que mas ansiaban los niños, y en especial Joey, el recreo. La campana sonó puntual como siempre y cientos de niños de diversos grados salieron al patio a jugar y comer sus almuerzos.

Joey tomó a Seto de la mano y lo guió hacia el lugar donde suele reunirse con sus amigos, era un amplio terrero pastado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, un grupo de niños se encontraban sentados bajo ella.

-Hola chicos! Quiero presentarles a mi nuevo amigo y vecino Seto

-Hola...-saludó tímidamente el castaño al encontrarse frente al grupo tan peculiar, consistía en un par de niños con cabello blanco, otros dos morenos y con cabello rubio y al final y no menos extraños dos niños con el cabello multicolor, no podía creerlo, pero era lo que veía, tenían mechones rubios, cabello negro y puntas rojas, algo digno de verse.

Los niños dejaron de charlar entre sí para inspeccionar al nuevo integrante, duraron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el menor de los albinos, le dijo alegremente - Bienvenido a nuestro club – los demas le sonrieron y asintieron levemente, invitandolos a sentarse.

Esto llenó de alegría el corazón del pequeño, hace tiempo que no convivía de ese modo con niños de su edad, casi siempre comía solo, y ahora se encontraba compartiendo su almuerzo con sus nuevos amigos, solo esperaba poder quedarse suficiente tiempo en aquel lugar para considerarlos verdaderamente como tales.

-Eh..gracias, pero no me han dicho sus nombres

-Ahh! Bueno de eso me encargo yo- dijo sonriente Joey, feliz de que los demás aceptaran a su vecino- bien ellos dos son Bakura y Ryou- Seto estaba impresionado con su parecido, mas tarde preguntaría si son hermanos- estos son Malik y Marik, vienen de Egipto- de ahí el porque la piel morena, razonaba Seto- y aquellos dos son Yami y Yugi –tendría que preguntarles si su color de cabello era natural...

-Pues, encantado de conocerlos

-Igualmente, y dinos ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto el mayor de cabello tricolor, llamado Yami, según recordaba el ojiazul, se veía un tanto serio pero simpático.

-De Kyoto, nos mudamos por el trabajo de mi padre

-Nosostros tambien, ¿verdad Marik? –dijo el menor de los morenos.

-Si, tuvimos que irnos de Egipto por nuestros padres...

-¿Son hermanos?- preguntó curioso Seto.

-Jejeje no...todos nos preguntan eso, somos primos, nuestros papás son gemelos por eso nos parecemos tanto

-Comprendo...y ¿ustedes si son hermanos o tampoco?

-Bueno, definitivamente Ryou y yo no, recuerdo que un día salí de mi casa y lo vi, jeje pensé que me estaba viendo a mi mismo, hasta que lo observé mas de cerca, ni siquiera nuestras madres pueden creer el parecido

-Si, siempre que nos ven por primera vez piensan que somos hermanos

-Ya entiendo, y no me digan, ustedes tampoco son hermanos

-Pues te equivocas, nosotros si somo hermanos, gemelos para ser exactos- dijo el de menor estatura, llamado Yugi.

-Y tu Seto ¿tienes hermanos?- preguntó Bakura

-No...ya les he pedido a mis padres, pero siempre me dan excusas

-Jejeje, estas igual que Joey –afirmó Marik

-Si, nosotros al menos vivimos cerca unos de otros, por eso no nos aburrimos, pero Joey vive muy lejos, lo bueno es que ya te tiene a ti- dijo el pequeño Ryou

-Así es –dijo un sonriente Joey

-Yami, Yugi, espero que no se enojen, pero ¿su color de cabello es de verdad?- preguntó un poco apenado de la pregunta el castaño

-Jijijij, si, así nacimos-repondió Yugi- nuestro padre tambien era as

-¿Era? Ya no vive?

-No, nuestros padres murieron cuando eramos unos bebés, desde entonces vivimos con nuestro abuelo- respondió Yami sombriamente

-Lo siento mucho, no quise que recordaran aquello- trató de disculparse el menor de los Kaiba, sintiendose mal por aquellos niños

-Descuida, hemos aprendido a superarlo-respondió sonriendo calmadamente el menor

Siguieron platicando un poco mas, en lo que quedaba del recreo, y el resto del día continuó igual de tranquilo. Seto se había ganado el cariño de sus amigos y compañeros, la verdad era un niño simpático, solo que no lo demostraba muy amenudo o se sentía vergonzado frente a muchas personas. Además de que se ganó la admiración de su joven maestra, no había una sola pregunta ante la cual el no tuviera la respuesta, era un niño muy inteligente, y se hizo la nota mental de hablar próximamente con su madre al respecto.

Cuando tocó la campana anunciando el final de las clases, la mamá de Joey fue por ellos, pues el día anterior se había puesto de acuerdo con su madre, para turnarse para llevarlos y recogerlos y ahorrarse una vuelta.

Se podía decir que presentía que en el tiempo que viviera ahí, Joey sería como su hermano, no se le separaba en ningún momento, pues o lo seguía a su casa o lo arrastraba a la suya. No era que le molestara, al contrario, se sentía apreciado, como necesitado...

Esperaba ansiosamente que llegará el próximo día, para ver a sus nuevos amigos y contarles junto con Joey, como es que lograron romper el record en su video juego y demás aventuras.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y bien? Que les ha parecido este capítulo? Tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas, opiniones, que se yo, lo que se les ocurra no duden en enviarme un review, no saben lo feliz que me hace el recibirlos y saber que hay gente que lee esto y aparte le gusta.

Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!


	3. Mi cumpleaños

**MI VECINO**

HOLA! No demoré mucho ¿verdad?, En fin, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, no es muy largo, pero espero les guste.

**_Xin-Tamao:_** Gracias por tu review y todo el apoyo que me brindas amiga! Me encantó platicar contigo por msn, espero pronto volver a hacerlo. Con respecto a mis padres, no creo que pueda hacer nada más que ser cautelosa. Disfruta este capi n-n

**_ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:_** Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia, no dejes de leer n-n

**_Chibi Bakura y Chibi Marik:_** Gracias por su review chicos! Bueno aunque Chibi Marik estuviera en el reino de las sombras ¬¬U, en fin, creo que no te decepcionaré con respecto a Seto, solo continúa leyendo n-n

**_Pilikita y Kororito:_** Gracias por tu review! Perdona el error del nombre, jejeje. Espero que también disfrutes este capítulo y espero ver pronto algún fic publicado tuyo de esta serie. Debo admitir que Yugioh, Beyblade e Inuyasha son las únicas series que veo, pues mi sistema de cable no es muy bueno, por lo que no veo Shaman King, pero apuesto a que tus fics son muy buenos, cuídate n-n

**_Ari-chan:_** Gracias por tu review! Comprendo lo que dices, y verás que no te decepcionaré, tengo varias escenas de ese tipo preparadas, así que no te preocupes, solo no olvides leer y dejar tu comentario n-n

**_Lili51:_** Gracias por tu review! Me temo que con lo extensos de los capis tendré que decepcionarte un poco, pues no siempre tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir, como ahora, y por eso hago los hago cortos, mas intento publicarlos en menor tiempo, continúa leyendo n-n

**_Gochi Glay Lover:_** Gracias por tu review! Jejeje, solo espero que ya no hagas muchas danzas de la lluvia pues ya estoy un poco harta de los días grises, aunque cuando sale el sol me da mucho calor, total nunca estoy conforme, jeje, espero te guste este capítulo y dejes tu comentario n-n

**_Guerrera Lunar y Rex:_** Gracias por su review chicos! Siempre haciéndome reír, pero bueno me da mucho gusto que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero que este también sea de su agrado y claro, no olviden dejarme uno de su amenos reviews n-n

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza al oír la dulce voz de su madre llamarlo detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Al principio pensó que era para que comenzara a alistarse para ir a la escuela, más luego recordó que era sábado, no un sábado común, sino uno especial, todo por la simple razón de que era su cumpleaños.

Con este alegre pensamiento en mente se levantó deprisa de su cama, tomó algo de ropa y fue a tomar una ducha, hacía tiempo que ya podía hacerlo sin la ayuda de sus padres.

Se preguntaba con curiosidad que le tendrían de sorpresa sus padres ese año. Siempre era lo mismo, era como una especie de rutina, cuando bajaba a desayunar ellos ya lo esperaban con un gran pastel de chocolate, su favorito debía admitir, y con un regalo sorpresa. No podía esperar para averiguar de que se trataba.

También pensó en sus amigos, ¿habrían recordado su cumpleaños? ¿se olvidarían de él? No pudo evitar una sonrisa triste en su rostro al pensar en esa posibilidad... pero al razonarlo un poco mejor decidió no juzgarlos de ese modo, después de todo hacía más de un año que los conocía.

Si, era cierto, había tenido mucha suerte, pues su padre por fin había comprendido todo el daño que causaban a su familia las constantes mudanzas. Pudo observar como su único hijo empezaba a ser una persona antisocial y frígida, lo cual lo asustó y decidió hablar con su jefe, el cual complacido por todos sus años de servicio a su empresa permitió que se quedará a vivir ahí de manera definida, reemplazándolo por un joven empleado que no tenía una familia que arrastrar con él.

Había sido el mejor año de su vida, por fin tenía amigos que lo apreciaban y a los cuales no tuvo que abandonar. Y ni que decir de Joey, se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables, lo hacían todo juntos, desde la tarea, en la cual Seto siempre lo ayudaba, hasta quedarse a acampar en el jardín de uno de ellos. Joey era el mejor amigo que jamás pudo desear, esperaba jamás tener que separarse de él y del resto del grupo.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, terminó de cambiarse y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, al final de estas se encontraba su madre con un enorme pastel de chocolate en sus manos y a su papá con los brazos abiertos esperándolo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Seto!- dijeron ambos adultos al unísono, mostrando unas amplias sonrisas

Seto corrió hacia ellos, también sonriendo, primero abrazó a su padre, el cual alborotó un poco su cabello y después a su madre, quien dejó al pastel sobre una mesita, y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-¡Oh! Mi pequeño ya está creciendo- exclamó con fingida nostalgia al tiempo que pellizcaba una de sus mejillas juguetonamente.

-¡Basta mamá!- exclamó el pequeño un poco avergonzado.

-Jejeje, bueno hijo no todos los días se cumplen 7 años

En ese momento alguien toca el timbre y su madre va a ver de quien se trata, apenas eran las 10:00 de la mañana y no esperaban a nadie, aunque ya suponía de quien se trataba, después de todo no pasaba un solo día sin recibir su visita.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, lo último que Seto vio antes de caer la suelo, fueron unos alborotados cabellos dorados y de inmediato lo reconoció, era Joey. El rubio lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza que había logrado derribarlo, lejos de molestarlo esto lo llenó de felicidad, no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.

-¡Felicidades Setito! ¡Ya eres un año más viejo!- exclamó alegre todavía encima de él.

-Gracias Joey, pero sino te importa ¡podrías quitarte de encima de mí!

-Jejeje ¡claro!

-¡Y también deja de llamarme Setito!, no me gusta- exclamó un poco molesto pero sin perder su sonrisa

-Pero Setito se oye bonito, te queda muy bien..a menos que prefieras que te llame Chocolatito- dijo sonriente al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

Los señores Kaiba solo observaban la escena conmovidos, jamás pensaron en un mejor amigo que Joey para su hijo. Lo había cambiado tanto en esos meses, hacía travesuras como cualquier niño de su edad, sonreía con mucha facilidad y se notaba que disfrutaba de la vida más que nunca.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, adivina..

-Mmmmm...un nuevo juego de video, una pistola de agua o talvez un juego de ajedrez?

-Setito, ni siquiera cerca, además el ajedrez es aburrido, te tengo algo mejor- dijo en tono misterioso

-¡Ya dime Joey!

-Esta bien, ¡haremos una piyamada!

-Pero Joey, casi todas las noches hacemos piyamadas

-Pero esta vez no seremos solo nosotros dos, también vendrán los demás ¿qué te parece Setito?

-¿En serio? ¡Eso será grandioso!

-Mi mamá y la tuya se pusieron de acuerdo hace unos días y llamaron a los padres de los chicos para que los dejaran pasar la noche en tu casa, jejeje, sabía que te gustaría Chocolatito

-¡Joey! ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

Pero antes de que comenzaran a perseguirse como normalmente hacían, la madre de Seto los llamó para que comieran algo de pastel y Seto pudiera abrir el regalo que le tenían preparado.

-Hijo todavía no abres nuestro regalo- señaló su padre acercándole la caja envuelta en papel azul

Seto dejó a un lado su pedazo de pastel, mientras Joey iba por su segunda rebanada y con impaciencia se deshizo de la envoltura. Su mirada se iluminó y volteó a ver a sus padres.

-¡Gracias! Justo lo que quería –exclamó sonriente al ver su nuevo juego de ajedrez

-De nada hijo, espero que lo disfrutes

-Talvez después podamos tener una partida- dijo su padre

-¡Por supuesto!

-Setito, no puedo creer como te gusta eso, es para grandes, además de aburrido

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó un tanto molesto

Pero la verdad era que para cualquier niño de 7 años las palabras de Joey, eran la indudable verdad, pero bueno Seto no era un niño cualquiera, como ya sabemos él era un genio, y conforme crecía sentía también crecer su necesidad de aumentar sus conocimientos, crear cosas nuevas, investigar y explorar lugares y situaciones para el desconocidas, adoraba leer libros así como jugar juegos que requerían de gran habilidad intelectual, como lo era el ajedrez, memoramas, rompecabezas de más de 200 piezas, entre otras cosas. Sus padres sabían que le esperaba un brillante futuro.

Joey se quedó el resto del día en su casa, ayudándolo sacar las cosas que necesitarían más tarde como juegos, almohadas, entre otras cosas, sin olvidar una razonable guarnición de alimentos chatarra. Sería una noche muy divertida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Talvez un poco corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo y no quería dejar pasar una semana sin actualizar. En la línea del tiempo esto sucede un 25 de Octubre, según mis fuentes, si estoy equivocada por favor corríjanme. Hace un año por estas fechas Seto se mudó y muchas cosas han cambiado en él y sus amigos, si quieres descubrirlas no dejes de leer, jejeje.

**Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto!!!**


	4. Mi piyamada

**MI VECINO**

Hola! Si! Por fin he regresado, después de meses de trabajo intenso, así como de una bloqueo terrible, me he permitido relajarme en estas vacaciones de semana santa, haciendo que mis ideas fluyan de nuevo. Solo no me odien ��u

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y a todos mis lectores, gracias por su paciencia!

No se que pasa con la página, pero no salen los guiones, así que los diálogos están entre comillas

**_Gochi Glay Lover:_** Gracias por tu review! Cumples 12 días después que yo, jeje, vivan las libra, espero te guste este capítulo

**_Ari-chan:_** Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste!

**_Alejamoto Diethel:_** Gracias por tu review! Tienes razón, sucederá una tragedia, pero descuida, todavía faltan un par de capítulos para eso. Saludos!

**_Chibi Bakura y Chibi Marik_**: Gracias por su review! Ya no peleen tanto chicos, jejeje, espero que les guste este capítulo. Sorry por la tardanza. Saludos!

**_Kida Luna:_** Gracias por su review! Aquí Setito y yo recibimos gustosos sus abrazos y saludos ( en especial Seto ��) jejeje. Estoy de acuerdo en que el ajedrez no es aburrido una vez que sabes jugarlo, pero como solo tienen 7 años, pues...ya saben. Cuidense!

**_Ken Ohki:_** Gracias por tu review! Me pregunto a quien te recuerda su comportamiento (mirada sospechosa) jejeje, espero te guste el capítulo, no dejes de leer!

_**Pilikita y Kororito:**_ Gracias por tu review! Espero hayas pasado con éxito tus exámenes, comprendo lo odiosos que pueden ser ��. Y que crees? Ya veo Shaman! Si, hace unas semanas mi padre, por fin contrato cable y puedo verlo por Jetix, prometo leer tus fics muy pronto!

_**Eli-chan1:**_ Gracias por tu review! Me hace feliz que te guste como escribo (subes mi de por si alto ego, jeje) Espero disfrutes este capítulo, Cuídate!

**_Aguila Fanel:_** Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero continuarla más seguido, y prometo continuar pronto el de Pecado, un Abrazo!

**_XinTamao:_** Gracias por tu review! Lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste este capítulo, Abrazos para ti!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

¡Por fin! Ya estaba todo listo, Seto y Joey se encontraban esperando a los demás invitados. Estaban sentados en el sillón viendo supuestamente televisión, pero lo único que hacían era cambiar constantemente de canal y pelear por ser quien se quedara con el control remoto.

"¡Dame el control Joey¡Quiero ver Discovery Channel!"

"Pero Setito eso es aburrido¡mejor veamos las caricaturas!"

"¡Discovery no es aburrido! Si pusieras un poco más de atención lo entenderías"

"¡Yo quiero ver a Goku!"

"Pero Joey, hoy es mi cumpleaños, se supone que puedo hacer y ver lo que YO quiera"

"Y yo soy tu invitado, debes tratarme bien"

Harto de todo, Seto solo se tiró sobre el rubio para tratar de arrebatarle el control remoto. Claro que Joey no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, Seto podía ser más alto, pero él era más ágil. Estuvieron rodando por el sillón unos momentos, antes de caer sobre la alfombra, Joey sobre Seto.

"Jajajaja, nunca podrás vencerme Setito"

"¡Cállate y quítate de encima!"

"¡No! Quiero ver que me supliques, jeje" comentó sonriente mientras tomaba con fuerza sus muñecas y las pegaba al suelo a la altura de su cabeza, impidiéndole moverse o tratar de levantarse.

"¡Jamás!" dijo molesto mientras intentaba con desesperación quitarse al rubio de encima "¡Seto Kaiba no le suplica a nadie!"

"Bueno en ese caso, solo te soltaré si...mmmm...me dejas darte un beso"

Seto solo miró muy confundido a su mejor amigo.

"Ya sabes, como el que vimos en aquella película hace unos días- explicó el rubio"

"¿Y para qué quieres hacerlo?"

"Mmmmm..quiero saber que se siente¿tu no?"

El castaño meditó un poco su respuesta, era cierto, hace poco habían visto una película de amor (a escondidas de sus padres) en donde los protagonistas se había besado, no en la mejilla o en la frente como sus padres solían hacerlo con ellos, sino en los labios.

"Si, sería bueno saberlo" aunque luego recordó que solo había sucedido entre un hombre y una mujer ¿tendría eso importancia"

"Entonces ¿puedo hacerlo?"

"Esta bien, pero ¿crees que importe que los dos seamos hombres? Digo, en la película solo lo hacían hombres con mujeres"

"No lo creo, a de ser lo mismo"

"Bueno..."

Y así sujeto como lo tenía, Joey fue acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el de Seto y conforme este lo veía acercarse fue cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose sin saber muy bien el por qué. Unos segundos después pudo sentir como los labios del rubio rozaron los suyos, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, fue como un escalofrío, más sin embargo le resultó agradable, los labios de su amigo curiosamente tenían un ligero sabor a vainilla, pero ¿por qué? si Joey no había comido nada con aquel sabor.

Mientas Seto pensaba en esto, Joey se separó con lentitud de él y se quitó de encima, se veía un tanto pensativo.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó segundos después con una sonrisa "Fue increíble, me gustó mucho"

" A mi también, pero ¿te digo algo curioso?"

" ¿Qué?"

" Tus labios sabían a vainilla, jeje"

" Y los tuyos a chocolate, una razón más para decirte chocolatito"

" ¡Oye, te dije que no me dijeras así!"

Ya habían empezado a perseguirse por toda la sala, olvidándose completamente del control remoto y la televisión, así como del inocente beso que minutos antes se habían dado, cuando el sonido del timbre detuvo su persecución.

" ¡Deben ser los chicos!"

" ¡Genial!"

Pronto salió de la cocina la madre de Seto para abrir la puerta y hablar con las madres de los otros pequeños para que no se preocuparan por dejar a sus hijos toda una noche. Mientras esto sucedía los 6 niños entraron con prisa en la búsqueda de Seto y Joey. Cuando divisaron al cumpleañero se abalanzaron sobre él, dándole un abrazo de grupo.

" ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Seto!" gritaron sonrientes los 7 siete amigos, (Joey incluido) al tiempo que intensificaban la fuerza del abrazo.

Seto estaba muy contento, definitivamente tenía amigos muy especiales, pero eso no impedía que sintiera que se ahogaba.

" ¡Basta chicos¡Me ahogo!"

" Ay, que débil eres Seto" dijo burlón Marik, al tiempo que lo soltaban

" Si, no aguantas nada" agregó Bakura

El castaño soltó un gran suspiro y miró un tanto molesto al moreno y al albino por sus comentarios, pero no les tomó importancia, esa noche solamente se divertiría.

Al cerrar la puerta, la madre del castaño les avisó que en un momento más estaría lista la cena, mientras tanto podían jugar en el cuarto del pequeño. Así los niños subieron a toda prisa las escaleras y entraron al único cuarto pintado de celeste.

" Oye Seto, no te hemos dado nuestro regalo, toma" dijo Ryou tímidamente pasándole un envoltorio rojo

" Ojalá que te guste, no sabíamos muy bien que obsequiarte" explicó Bakura

La cara del ojiazul se iluminó notablemente y con impaciencia rasgó el papel para ver el contenido, era una gran pistola de agua.

" ¡Muchas gracias, justo lo que necesitaba, ahora ya podré ganarle a Joey cuando luchemos en verano" comentó sonriente

" Ja! Eso lo veremos Setito" exclamó con arrogancia el rubio, mientras los albinos solo sonreían, complacidos por que a su amigo le agradara su obsequio

" Bueno, ahora debes abrir el nuestro" exclamó sonriente Yugi, al tiempo que le pasaba una caja verde

Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que hace unos momentos, Seto descubrió que se trataba de un nuevo juego de video.

" ¡Wow¡El nuevo juego de Smash Brothers!" (N/A: es de luchas, a mi me encanta n-n)

"Que bueno que te guste, Yugi y yo no estabamos muy seguros.."

" ¿Gustarme¡Me fascina¡Muchas gracias!" dijo dirigiéndoles una sonrisa

" Si, ahora podré vencer a Setito en un juego diferente" exclamó de nuevo el rubio

" ¡Oye! Yo soy el que te vence a ti" dijo molesto

" Ay, ya dejen de pelearse, mejor abran nuestro regalo" dijo Malik, al tiempo que le lanzaba al castaño un caja de color morado

" Malik y yo sabemos que estas medio traumado con ellos"

" Así que solo esperamos que no te enfermes por comer demasiados, jejeje"

" ¡Chocolates¡Mis Favoritos!" exclamó contento mientras contemplaba la caja que contenía más de veinte tipos diferentes de chocolates, su golosina favorita- ¡Gracias chicos!

" ¿Y no vas a compartirnos?" preguntó con ilusión el rubio

" Tal vez a los demás, pero a ti no"

" ¡Oye!" dijo con fingida molestia al tiempo que agarraba una de las mejillas del castaño y tiraba juguetonamente de ella "No seas envidioso y menos conmigo, tu mejor amigo el gran Joey Wheeler!"

Siguieron bromeando un rato más, hasta que la madre de Seto los llamó para que bajaran a cenar. Había preparado hamburguesas con papas fritas, una de las comidas favoritas de su hijo y de postre les ofreció pastel de chocolate.

Seto sopló a las 7 velitas y cuando se disponía a darle una pequeña mordida por petición de su madre, cuando Joey lo empujó un 'poquito' para quedar todo embarrado, para diversión de sus invitados y sus padres, quienes no dejaban de grabarlo en video, haciendo más vergonzoso aquel momento.

Los 8 niños no dejaron ni una migaja.

Seto y Joey habían planeado que después de comer, verían alguna película de terror, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala y tomaron asiento alrededor del televisor.

Malik, Marik y Bakura estaban impacientes, se podía decir que eran los más temerarios del grupo, Yami no tenía ningún problema, ni le gustaba ni le molestaba, pero su hermano Yugi y Ryou no podían esconder su nerviosismo ante la idea de ver una película con monstruos, sangre o muertes.

" Ehh..chicos¿por qué mejor no vemos otra cosa?"dijo el pequeño albino

"Si, yo no quiero ver esa película" apoyó Yugi

" Oh, vamos! No sean miedosos" dijo Malik

"Si Ryou, además yo te protegeré" exclamó Bakura al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, en señal de protección, calmando un poco al otro

" Así es Yugi, no hay por que temer, es solo una película" el pequeño solo asintió a las palabras de su hermano un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Seto apagó las luces y fue a recostarse junto con Joey, en el tendido que habían hecho con las almohadas de los sillones sobre la alfombra.

Al cabo de aproximadamente una hora y media, cuando se acercaba el final de la película, hasta Marik y Bakura tenían alerta todos sus sentidos¡Vaya que esa película de "El Aro" era genial! Pues no todas las películas de miedo lograban asustarlos como aquella.

Los señores Kaiba se encontraban espiando a los pequeños desde el pasillo que daba a la cocina. Ambos mostraban sonrisas divertidas ante lo que planeaban hacer. Sería bueno asustar un poco a los pequeños.

La película había terminado, la habitación estaba a oscuras y los niños seguían abrazados con sus compañeros tratando de recobrar la calma. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, asustándolos a todos.

" Calma, es solo el teléfono, yo contestaré"

Con cuidado de no tropezar con los cojines tirados, Seto llegó hasta la mesita en donde se encontraba el teléfono, descolgó el auricular y se lo pegó al oído.

" _Siete días_" dijo una voz ronca y totalmente desconocida, la cual le dejó paralizado del miedo ¡Era como en la película!

"¿Qué te pasa Setito¿Quién era?"

Pero el castaño no se movía y tenía la vista fija en un punto desconocido de la sala, por lo que Joey decidió levantarse e ir con él. Lo zarandeó un poco y Seto volteó a verlo con ojos aterrorizados.

" Era..era..era la voz" parecía que su voz no quería salir de su garganta

" ¿Cuál voz¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el rubio cada vez más preocupado

" Como en la película, alguien habló y solo..solo dijo..siete días"

Todos quedaron helados al oír a su amigo decir aquello¿entonces no era solo una película¿También morirían ellos por haberla visto?

Ryou se abrazó con más fuerza a Bakura, en busca de algún consuelo, mientras que Yugi parecía que pronto se echaría a llorar, Yami no sabía que decir para tranquilizarlo, y el par de morenos simplemente parecían no estar en este mundo, tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad.

" Oigan chicos, no se asusten, lo más seguro es que solo fuera alguien loco que llamó para tratar de asustarnos, no hay por qué temer... ¿verdad Seto?" dijo por fin Joey, en un intento para tranquilizar a sus amigos y a si mismo.

" Ehh..si...si, lo más seguro es que Joey tenga razón" respondió el castaño tratando de convencerse más a él mismo que a los demás. Pero apenas terminó de decir aquello, cuando la televisión se prendió sola de nuevo, parecía no tener señal pues la pantalla se veía gris y borrosa.

"Por favor, digan que fue uno de ustedes..." dijo Bakura, quien sostenía a un tembloroso Ryou entre sus brazos.

Ninguno contestó, estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera querían emitir sonido alguno o moverse de sus lugares, estaban totalmente alertas a lo que pudiera pasar. De repente un ruido llegó a sus oídos, eran pasos, cada vez más cerca. Todos estaban expectantes en saber de quien se trataba.

De pronto apareció una sombra, parecía una persona pero iba totalmente cubierta con una especie de manta con capucha la cual tapaba su rostro, se comenzó a acercar hacia ellos, en especial hacia Seto, quien todavía no reaccionaba a lo que veía, estaba muy aturdido.

La sombra estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando Joey se interpuso entre los dos, protegiendo con su cuerpo el del castaño.

" ¡Si quieres matar a Seto tendrás que matarme a mi primero!" gritó el rubio con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el final.

" Joey..." susurró el ojiazul asombrado por la actitud de su amigo..¿tanto lo quería como para morir por él?

Mientras meditaba sobre esto, los demás niños parecieron despertar de su estado de shock, y en un acto de valentía se arrojaron sobre la persona encapuchada, primero muertos antes que perder a sus amigos.

Bakura y Ryou se encargaron de sujetarlo de las piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio, Yami y Yugi se lanzaron sobre su pecho para impedir que se levantara y Marik y Malik se encargaron de sujetarle los brazos para que no se moviera.

Viendo al sujeto inmovilizado Joey y Seto se acercaron con cautela con la intención de quitarle la capucha y descubrir su identidad.

Seto iba a hacerlo cuando la mano de Joey tomó la suya y se lo impidió "No Setito, déjame a mi, puede ser peligroso" el ojiazul iba a protestar que él no era débil ni miedoso, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de su amigo, decidió no objetar.

Con sigilo Joey acercó su mano a la cara del hombre y con lentitud retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro ante la expectativa de todos en la sala. Cuando descubrieron su identidad, todos ahogaron un grito.

"¡Pap�!" grito el ojiazul

"¡Señor Papá de Seto!" gritaron los demás niños, al tiempo que se retiraban de encima de él

" Jajajajajajaja...Hola niños, jejeje¿los asusté mucho?" dijo como si nada el Sr. Kaiba

" Nooooo...¿por qué piensa eso señor?" dijo Joey con sarcasmo

" Jajajajaja..debieron ver sus caras, no tuvo precio" después volteó hacia la puerta y grito "¡Dime que lo grabaste querida!"

Al momento la Sra. Kaiba salió muy sonriente sosteniendo una pequeña cámara de video "Ya lo creo que sí, jajaja" después se paró cerca de su marido y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse "¿parece que te derrotaron, eh?"

"Jejeje, así es, estos niños son muy fuertes"

Mientras ambos seguían platicando acerca de lo bien que les salió la broma, todos estaban como atontados..¿Solo fue una broma, pues vaya que los asustó de muerte, por un momento pudieron ver el final de sus cortas vidas. Pero se lo tomaron con calma, por lo que después ya se encontraban riendo junto con los padres de Seto.

" ¿Y quién fue el que llamó?" preguntó Marik con curiosidad

" Fui yo, solo usé mi celular y hablé con voz grave"

"Muy ingenioso" añadió Malik, mientras pensaba que en el futuro el también haría bromas como aquella

" ¿Y lo de la televisión?" preguntó Yami

"Oh! Solo utilicé el otro control remoto y la prendí por una de las rendijas de la puerta"

"Eso en verdad me asustó" dijo Yugi

"Espero que no se hayan enojado por esto chicos, solo queríamos divertirnos un poco"

"Si, discúlpenos si los traumamos demasiado" dijo sonriente la Sra. Kaiba

" Además vimos que son muy valientes, en especial tú, Joey"

"Fue muy lindo y noble de tu parte el querer sacrificarte por Seto" comentó con dulzura la Sra. Kaiba, recordando como Joey defendió a su hijo.

" Eh..no fue nada, yo haría lo que fuera por Setito" comentó el rubio avergonzado y un tanto sonrojado, ni siquiera él entendía bien por qué tuvo el impulso de defender a su amigo a toda costa...

* * *

Algunos minutos después de la broma gastada por los señores Kaiba, los niños ya se encontraban vestidos con su piyama y dentro del cuarto de Setito.

" ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Ryou

" Mmmmm...podemos jugar Nintendo, o jugar con mis Legos"

" Yo tengo una idea mejor" exclamó de pronto Joey "¡Guerra de almohadas!"

El rubio agarró su almohada y le dio en la cabeza a Seto antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, haciendo que cayera de la cama en donde estaba sentado.

" Joey!"

Todos rieron y cada quien tomó su respectiva 'arma'. Era un todos contra todos.

Como los niños de 7 que eran, los divertía el simple hecho de aventarse entre sí y golpearse con almohadas, no les importaba el desorden que estaban ocasionando ni mucho menos ver la gran cantidad de plumas y relleno que estaba desparramado por todo el cuarto.

La guerra terminó cuando de un golpe de Seto, Joey cayo al suelo sobre su bolsa de dormir y todos se tiraron sobre él, haciéndole bolita.

"AAAhhhh! Basta! Me quiebran!" gritó de manera dramática el rubio

" ¿Te rindes?" preguntó Marik

" Siiii! Pero ya quítense!"

"Nahh..otro que no aguanta nada" dijo Bakura

Todos se acostaron sobre el suelo respirando de manera agitada y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, debido al fuerzo de la batalla de almohadas.

"Setito, debes dejar de comer, estas muy pesado" se burlo el rubio

"Oye!"

Pero apenas e iba a protestar cuando su madre abrió la puerta cargando con una apreciable dotación de golosinas, más casi las deja caer cuando vio el desastre que había causado. Volteó a ver a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Seto Kaiba!"

El castaño sabía que cuando alguno de sus padres lo llamaba por su nombre completo y en ese tonito, solo significaba que estaba en problemas. Pero hace tiempo que Joey le había enseñado la técnica de 'ojitos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia' para librarse, no siempre, de los castigos de sus padres.

"Ah no! Esa mirada no va a funcionar esta vez jovencito, si quieren golosinas este cuarto deberá estar reluciente cuando yo vuelva"

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a Seto un tanto malhumorado por su técnica fallida.

"Bueno chicos, hay que recoger" suspiró resignado

" Qué flojera!" exclamó Bakura

"Pues si no ayudas no te daremos dulces" dijo Yami al tiempo que recogía algunas plumas y las metía en su almohada nuevamente.

Eran 8 niños, por lo que en poco tiempo la habitación quedó reluciente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido dentro de ella. Unos minutos después la madre de Seto, entro y sonrió al ver a su hijo e invitados tirados en el suelo profundamente dormidos. No le extrañó mucho, eran cerca de las 12:00 y para niños de su edad ya era muy tarde.

"Ya los recompensaré mañana" se dijo mentalmente, mientras sacaba una extensa manta y los cubría a todos.

Después salió de la habitación y regresó con una cámara de video en mano. Los grabó un rato y luego tomó algunas fotos y sonrió satisfecha "Para el álbum familiar" pensó.

**CONTINARÁ...**

¿Y bien¿qué opinan? Fue un éxito, un asco, un bodrio, divertido, aburrido?

Yo sé que muchos esperaban algún juego como el de la botellita, y pensaba hacerlo, pero después recapacite y pense- Solo tienen 7 años, a esa edad todavía son demasiado inocentes- Así que me basé en el comportamiento de mi hermano de 6 años, para ver como era que se divertía con mis primos de su misma edad.

Aun así trate de complacerlos con el inocente beso que se dieron al principio, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

En fin, me alegro de haber vuelto después de tanto tiempo, y espero recibir su apoyo por medio de sus reviews!

**Garcias y hasta pronto!**


	5. Nuestra promesa

**MI VECINO**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

"Mamá, no quiero ir..."

"Seto, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto"

"Pero no veré a Joey ni a mis amigos"

"Que no los veas en horario de clases, no quiere decir que no los volverás a ver, se reunirán en el receso, o puedes invitarlos a la casa"

"No será lo mismo..."

"Cariño, esto es por tu bien"

"No lo creo"

"Tu sabes que tu cerebro es diferente a los demás, tu capacidad de aprendizaje es superior a las de las personas comunes, debes aprovechar eso..."

"Yo no quiero ser diferente, ni superior, solo quiero ser como los demás"

"Seto, la inteligencia es un don que no todos poseen"

"¿Un don?"

"Así es hijo, la inteligencia del hombre, su ingenio, es lo que ha hecho que la humanidad prospere" dijo mientras lo miraba. Seto se quedó callado, pensando en lo que su madre acababa de decirle, no lo comprendía muy bien.

Seguía a su madre por los largos pasillos de la escuela, lo habían ascendido de grado, en vez de cursar el tercer año como los demás niños de su edad, el cursaría ya el sexto. Estaría con niños 3 años mayor que él, se sentía asustado e intimidado. Y mientras el pensaba en aquello, su madre se preguntaba si la decisión que ella y su esposo habían tomado sería la mejor para su hijo.

Mientras caminaban recordaba como la maestra los había citado a ambos cuando terminó el segundo año escolar. Les había dicho que Seto era un niño superdotado, lo cual ya sabían, y que lo más apropiado sería adelantarlo en grados. Se le veía muy entusiasmada, pues al ver los resultados de un examen especial para su hijo, descubrió que tenía conocimientos que apenas aprendían los niños de sexto grado.

Al principio ellos se negaron, no querían que su hijo se separara de Joey y los niños de su edad, ya que de seguro afectaría notablemente su personalidad, pero la profesora insistió mucho, alegaba que si seguía con el ritmo normal se aburriría en clase y no aprovecharía todo su potencial. Estaba segura que si seguía sus estudios de la manera correcta, podría terminar la carrera que quisiera antes de los 18 años de edad.

Los señores Kaiba lo pensaron y discutieron mucho, solo querían lo mejor para su hijo. Después de ver los pros y los contras, optaron por seguir el consejo de la maestra. Querían que su hijo tuviera un brillante futuro. Sabían que así sería.

Por otra parte, Seto no lo había tomado muy bien que digamos. Cuando le dieron la nueva noticia, se negó rotundamente, él no quería alejarse de Joey y sus amigos, nunca.

Habían tratado de convencerlo explicándole que era una gran oportunidad y que era un niño muy especial. Nada funcionaba, Seto seguía rechazando la propuesta y ahora estaba de rebelde negándose a hablarles y a comer, eso los preocupó.

Decidieron hablar con los señores Wheeler y su hijo, para que este tratara de convencerlo, pues Seto confiaba ciegamente en el rubio.

Joey al principio se negó también, no quería separarse de su mejor amigo, pero entendió que esto era lo mejor para él y terminó aceptando.

Un día, salió de su casa y fue por Seto, llevándolo contra su voluntad al patio de su casa, bajo un gran árbol del cual colgaba el columpio favorito de Joey, rodeado de flores que su madre había plantado y se encargaba de regar diariamente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Joey?" preguntó el castaño un poco malhumorado

"Quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, tus padres fueron a mi casa a decirme que tu no les quieres hablar y que ya no comes, eres un tonto!" dijo el rubio, al tiempo en que lo zarandeaba un poco.

"Ellos son los tontos, me quieren cambiar de salón¿sabes lo que eso significa? Ya no voy a estar contigo ni con los chicos¡no quiero eso!" replicó zafándose del agarre de su amigo y bajando la mirada entristecido

"Oye Setito, sabes que soy pésimo en matemáticas y que no doy una en el dictado de palabras, y tú, teniendo ese gran cerebro, te rehúsas aprovecharlo, parece que después de todo no eres un genio" dijo con buen humor, mientras acariciaba su cabeza "Me encantaría tener un cerebro así"

"Créeme, si pudiera te lo regalaría" todavía se rehusaba a mirar a Joey

"Mira, no estés triste, yo sé que ya no te veré de tiempo completo en la escuela, pero para eso están los recreos, además, estaremos juntos todas las tardes y fines de semana¿creíste que te librarías de mi fácilmente Chocolatito?" dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro también se sentía triste. El castaño levantó un poco la mira y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa

"Así me gusta Chocolatito" dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Seto sonrió, pero su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía tumbado en el suelo al rubio.

"Te he dicho que no me digas chocolatito"

"Seto!!!! Suéltame!!"

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Después de que eso ocurriera, Seto había vuelto a ser el mismo niño de siempre, aunque seguía algo resentido con ellos por la decisión que habían tomado.

Los pensamientos de ambos se detuvieron al estar frente a la puerta de su nuevo salón, su madre tocó suavemente y al momento fue abierta por la que sería su nueva profesora. Parecía ser una señora mayor que su madre y su rostro se veía severo. Seto se puso aun más nervioso.

"Buenos días" saludó su madre, a Seto no le salían las palabras de la boca

"Buenos días" contestó ella, mientras miraba al pequeño a su lado, como esperando alguna reacción de su parte

"¿Acaso no piensas saludarme niño? Es una falta de respeto..." dijo con voz severa

Seto no podía siquiera levantar la miraba, sentía como temblaba ligeramente por los nervios y el repentino miedo.

"Disculpe a mi hijo profesora, siempre a sido algo tímido con las persona que recién conoce, además esta algo nervioso por el..eh..cambio, espero que haga todo lo posible para que puede adaptarse al nuevo ambiente" dijo su madre, sintiéndose algo preocupada por la reacción de su hijo, rara vez se comportaba así

"Descuide señora Kaiba, lo mantendré vigilado"

Con esa declaración, Seto sintió como se ponía pálido. Su madre lo abrazó y lo miró con cariño, intentando darle ánimos con ese gesto.

La maestra entró al salón con el castaño detrás, los niños que antes platicaban entre si aprovechando su ausencia, inmediatamente callaron y todos posaron sus miradas sobre Seto.

"Niños, el es Seto Kaiba, un joven brillante que estará con nosotros este año, trátenlo bien e intégrenlo al grupo"

Algunos intercambiaron miradas curiosas, pero nadie dijo nada. La profesora señaló un pupitre vacío que estaba casi frente a su escritorio, y por lo cual nadie quería sentarse ahí. Seto caminó con la cabeza baja, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él.

La clase comenzó y los minutos se le hicieron más lentos que nunca a Seto, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Joey y sus amigos.

**MV**

"¿Así que tu maestra es una vieja bruja?" preguntó Bakura

"Eso parece…" respondió el castaño con desánimo

"¿Y te encargan el doble de tarea?" preguntó Malik

"Ajá..."

"¿Y dices que todos te ignoran porque te tienen envidia?" preguntó Marik

"..." leve asentimiento

"¿Y ahora casi no tienes tiempo de salir a jugar?" preguntó Ryou "¿Pero no quieres renunciar porque tus padres están muy orgullosos y no quieres defraudarlos?"

"SI! Así es!! Es lo que acabo de decirles y agradecería que no me recordaran lo horrible que se ha vuelto mi vida!" soltó ya desesperado

"Diablos, esto apesta!" exclamó Marik

"Yo también lo digo" dijo Seto

"En realidad me refería a mi sándwich, es de atún y odio el atún..."

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario del moreno, Seto solo suspiró divertido mientras observaba como Joey recién volvía de la cafetería, pues quiso comprar algunas golosinas.

Cargando la preciada bolsa, Joey se sentó a su lado y le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo. Seto no pudo más que sonrojarse un poco y corresponderle. Parecía que el solo tenerlo a su lado hacía que sus problemas desaparecieran.

Joey lo había apoyado tanto a lo largo de esos cuatro meses que llevaba en ese curso superior, él quiso rendirse varias veces, harto de todo, pero el rubio nunca se lo permitió, alegando que él tenía la capacidad y el intelecto para soportar y superar eso y más. Siempre le decía que lo imaginaba como el poderoso dueño de una gran compañía, y a Seto eso era lo que más lo motivaba. Hacer ese sueño realidad, ser alguien importante y así poder estar siempre con Joey.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"No llores Seto" pedía el rubio, abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

Cuando entró esa tarde a su habitación esperaba todo, menos lo que en verdad vio. Seto estaba llorando. Algo que Joey nunca antes había visto y que sin meditar el porque hizo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor en su pecho.

"Odio el curso avanzado Joey, odio no poder estar contigo" dijo entre sollozos, su cabeza apoyada en el cálido pecho del rubio

"Seto, esto es por tu bien, debes ser fuerte, yo sé que puedes hacerlo" pasó su mano por esos sedosos mechones de pelo castaño "Además yo siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca te voy a dejar"

"Tarde o temprano lo harás Joey"

El rubio se separó un poco del abrazo y tomó el rostro de Seto entre sus manos "Vamos a hacernos una promesa ¿de acuerdo?"

"...De acuerdo"

"Prometamos que si algún día nos separamos, no descansaremos hasta volvernos a encontrar y estar juntos siempre" ojos dorados mirando fijamente a los azul zafiro

"Lo prometo" Joey sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares

"Y ahora sellemos la promesa…" susurró, antes de juntar sus labios con los de Seto en un beso casto y corto.

La visión del castaño sonrojado y con sus ojos algo llorosos todavía, invitó a Joey a abrazarlo una vez más. Mientras Seto pensaba que no necesitaba haber prometido nada para saber que si era separado de Joey, él buscaría por todo el mundo hasta encontrarlo.

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Algo sonrojado por recordar aquello siguió con sus cavilaciones, mientras Joey parecía haberse olvidado de él. Hace como tres meses que Joey solo podía hablar de una cosa: Serenity. Su nueva hermanita, perfectamente no planeada por sus padres, según escuchó de su madre.

Al rubio parecían salirle estrellitas de lo ojos cada vez que hablaba de lo pequeña y frágil que lucía su hermanita, o de lo cálida que era cuando su madre le permitió sostenerla por un momento.

Seto se sentía feliz por su amigo y aunque él y el resto de sus amigos se hartaban de tanta palabrería de su parte, el castaño admitía que al menos la mitad era verdad. Él fue el primero en ser arrastrado de su casa por el rubio para ver a la bebé. Era una cosita rechoncha y rosada de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos verde oliva, y aunque lo único que hacía era dormir y llorar, Seto deseó tener también otro miembro en su familia.

"Agradece que eres el mayor Wheeler" dijo Marik, cuando Joye comentaba por enésima vez lo grandioso que era tener un hermano.

"De otra forma sería el blanco de muchas torturas" terminó Malik la oración de su primo "Marik y yo lo decimos por experiencia propia"

"Si! Mi prima Ishizu y mi hermano Odion son odiosos" apretó un poco los puños "Se creen superiores por ser mayores!"

"Pues yo voy a ser un excelente hermano mayor" exclamó Joey elevando su puño "La voy a proteger siempre, como lo hago con Chocolatito!!"

Todos rieron por el comentario, mientras Seto volvía a la realidad y se sonrojaba por el coraje y la vergüenza.

"No necesito que me protejas Wheeler" siseó "¿Y cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no me digas Chocolatito?!!" preguntó mientras tiraba de ambas mejillas del rubio

"Auu Seto, eso duele!" se quejó sobándose el rostro

"Sabes Joey, los hermanos menores siempre imitan a los mayores, así que puedes entrenar a la tuya para que sea tu sirviente o algo así" opinó Bakura "Solo tienes que mirar el buen trabajo que hicieron Ishizu y Odion en crear a un par de idiotas"

"Oye!!" replicaron ambos morenos

"Cuida tus palabras bola de nieve" gruño Marik

"Me alegra que no tengas hermanos Bakura, sino tendrían un destino no muy agradable"

"Nah! No necesito un hermano, para eso te tengo a ti Ryou!"

Antes de que Ryou preguntara que quería decir con aquello, llegaron Yami y Yugi, el primero con varios raspones y cortadas y Yugi parecía haber estado llorando.

"¿Qué les pasó chicos? Tienen mal aspecto" preguntó Ryou preocupado al verlos

"Hn! Encontré a unos idiotas molestando a Yugi, así que tuve que darles su merecido"

Yugi se abrazó a su hermano, y este acarició un poco sus cabellos intentando calmarlo, luego ambos se sentaron junto a los demás.

"¿Te peleaste Yami?!" preguntó Marik asombrado

"No puedo creerlo, tu siempre evitas la violencia" añadió Malik

"Debió haber sido algo serio" opinó Ryou

"Cuéntanos Yami!!" rogó un ansioso rubio

"Unos niños de cuarto grado le quitaron el almuerzo a Yugi, pisotearon la comida y la arrojaron a la basura, se burlaron de él y lo aventaron de un lado a otro, solo por el afán de molestar" relató aparentemente sereno, pero manteniendo sus puños muy apretados

"Esos malnacidos de cuarto¿Cuántos eran?" preguntó el albino más alto

"Tres"

"Wow! Tú solo los venciste"

"Si! Les enseñe a esos imbéciles que nadie se mete con mi hermano" una mirada de determinación apareció en su rostro

"Yay!! Así es exactamente como quiero ser!" gritó Joey emocionado "Seré tan buen hermano como Yami!"

"Lo que digas cachorro.."

"¿Cachorro?" preguntaron todos, Joey incluido, volteando a ver al castaño

"Si, cachorro¿no creen que es un buen apodo?" tomando el rostro de Joey, y mostrándoles la cara de perrito confundido que tenía

"Jajajaja! Es perfecto!" exclamó Bakura

"Joey es mi perro guardián (él mismo lo dijo) ¿Apoco no es lindo?" siguió burlándose Seto

Todos rieron, incluyendo a Yugi que había estado algo decaído por lo de hace un momento. Y fue el turno de Joey de sonrojarse.

"Grrr... Kaiba!!!" amenazó el rubio

"Cuidado Seto, deberías vacunarlo contra la rabia" advirtió Yami, haciendo reír más a Yugi y al resto

"Pensé en comprarle un bozal"

"Muy gracioso Kaiba, pero yo no soy la mascota de nadie!"

"No Wheeler, eres la burla de todos"

Siguieron bromeando hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del receso. Seto se felicitó a si mismo internamente por el excelente y apropiado apodo que le había otorgado al rubio en venganza por el infame 'Chocolatito'.

**MV**

Cuando regresó de clases ese día, detectó que algo extraño ocurría.

El abrazo de su padre era más apretado que de costumbre y el beso de bienvenida de su madre más húmedo y prolongado. Eso sin contar el extraño brillo en ambos pares de ojos y el enorme pastel de chocolates en la nevera.

Seto fingió no haberse percatado de nada y al finalizar la comida, sus padres se decidieron a soltar la noticia.

"Hijo, hay algo que tu madre y yo debemos decirte" dijo con voz serie su padre

"¿Nos mudaremos de nuevo?" preguntó presa de un terrible miedo

"Para nada Seto, esta es una buena noticia" el castaño solo los miró expectante, sintiendo a su corazón latir acelerado.

"Estoy embarazada Seto, vas a tener un hermanito"

**CONTINUARÁ**

Si! Otra actualización (ya era hora), espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, como ven ya ha pasado el tiempo y ellos ahora tienen como unos 9 años, y claro tenemos la llegada de los hermanitos.

**Gracias** a todos los lectores que me dejaron un review, esta historia no seguirían sin esos ánimos que me dan!!

Recuerden, **déjenme un review y háganme feliz!!!**

Nos leemos pronto!!


End file.
